Crónicas Merodeadoras
by Syringen
Summary: Dos hermanos en un bosque paseando a la luz de la luna” Así comenzó todo, la historia de los merodeadores… sus aventuras y desventuras en un mundo el cual se precipita hacia una guerra.["Compañeros de aventuras" chap 1 up]
1. De la noche a la mañana

Hola a tod@s. Se que varias personas me matarán por comenzar un ff y no actualizar ninguno de los otros. Bueno es que… la idea me gustaba tanto que era como un martirio no escribirla. Es mi tercer ff o cuarto… bueno ya no sé pero espero que lo disfruten. 

v Bueno quiero decirles que nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. El nombre Daniela Lupin se lo pedí prestado a la chica que porta ese nick aquí en ff.net. La escritura de este prólogo esta basada en un libro. 

v También quiero decirles que él prólogo esta dedicado a Maris… y bueno espero que les guste mi relato así que sin más comienzo con: 

**"Crónicas Merodeadoras"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**0**

De la noche a la mañana. 

[_Antes de Hogwarts]_

"Delfín ayudará y protegerá a aquellos que crean."

_-¡Venga!-Remus se vuelve para apresurar a su hermana.- Si me pierdo la danza de las hadas será tu culpa. ¡Venga Dany!_

_La niña mira a su hermano con una sonrisa mientras intenta seguir su paso. _

_-¿Las hadas Remus? _

_-Sí, es una danza que sólo se ve una vez al año, la espero desde hace meses. ¡Apúrate enana!_

_Ella se detiene y le saca la lengua. _

_-No me digas enana. _

_-No lo decía en serio, vamos Dany. _

_Daniela Lupin sonríe y mientras intenta alcanzar a su hermano pregunta: _

_-¿Cómo sabes que hoy es la danza? _

_-Por que hoy es el tercer sábado después del equinoccio de primavera y lo tengo apuntado en el calendario desde hace meses ¿Qué no sabes nada? _

_El chico hecha a correr, la noche está cayendo y la danza es algo que no se puede perder. Tiene apenas siete años, mientras que la niña parece ser dos años menor. Ambos tienen los ojos grises, pero el gris es a su vez muy diferente. Él tiene el cabello color arena y ella lo tiene de un rubio polvo. _

_Sus deseos están puestos en esa danza. Remus cree firmemente en la magia de las hadas y en que sus deseos se harán realidad. Ese deseo es lo que le ha impulsado a salir en la tarde de su casa para ver la danza. _

_De pronto se detiene, allí frente a él está el lago y apenas han llagado unas cuantas hadas, suspira aliviado. _

_-No nos lo hemos perdido, mira comienza. Cuando la luz más brillante llegue tienes que pedir un deseo Dany. _

_-Sí. _

_-Va a ser fascinante.- murmura el chico. Y entonces calla. No hace un sólo ruido. Las hadas son hermosas, giran y hacen figuras. Todo brilla, la luna llena hace que la visión sea perfecta. La perfecta noche es esa. No habría una igual en muchos años. Remus no sabe que será la última vez que mire ese espectáculo. Un giro, flores de luz y entonces una luz brillante entra en escena. Es la reina. Dany suspira impresionada a su lado. Remus piensa en su deseo, lo ha meditado todo el año y ese es el momento. La reina es como una estrella, con la misma luz, es hermoso y algo inigualable ver bailar a un hada reina. Cuando la soberana está terminando se oye un crujido. Los dos vuelven la cabeza hacia el lugar. _

_-¿Qué fue eso? _

_-No sé._

_El ruido ha asustado a las hadas. Remus también está asustado, toma a su hermana de la mano y se aleja apresurado de ese ruido._

_Un trueno suena a la distancia. La lluvia ha comenzado. Es una lluvia caliente de primavera. La tierra se moja y se convierte en lodo. Es cada vez más difícil correr. _

_-¿Qué pasa Remus?_

_-Se acerca algo. Mejor correr y mantenernos en silencio.- Los pasos de Remus son rápidos, tanto como le es posible en esa tormenta. Pero la criatura le tiene marcado, está perdido, no podrá huir, nunca se puede escapar, nunca nadie ha escapado al destino. _

_Dany trastabilla y cae al piso. Remus se gira y lanza un grito ahogado. Todo está oscuro. Pero una sombra se alza sobre su hermana. Un rayo lo ilumina todo. Frente ha ellos hay un lobo que se dirige a la niña. El corazón de Remus da un vuelco. _

_-¡¡Dany!!- Corre hacia ella. Resbala con todo, pero nada lo detendrá. _

_El lobo se acerca con pasos calmados a la niña que lo mira hipnotizada. No sabe lo que sucede. Remus siente como su corazón se ha apresurado. Tiene que llegar a Dany. La distancia se acorta. Le da miedo que el lobo ataque con más rapidez a la niña. Camina, ahora más lentamente, con cuidado. Y es entonces cuando la criatura decide saltar sobre ella. Con un rápido movimiento se  resbala sobre el lodo y se interpone. Cubre su cabeza con uno de sus brazos. Siente mucho dolor. A su alrededor gritos y palabras sin sentido. El aliento de la bestia en su cara. El mundo se borra y el dolor es cada vez mayor. Pequeñas gotas escarlata manchan el lodo. La lluvia es mayor. Remus siente como todo le da vueltas. Se queda observando ese espacio vacío. Un pensamiento se aferra a su mente. Su deseo. Sonríe cínicamente al darse cuenta de lo rápido que se ha cumplido. Un licántropo lo mordió. La maldición caí sobre él. "Ser diferente, ser especial" Esas palabras se revuelven en su mente, después nada y luego cae sobre el fango. Siente las manos de Dany y sus gritos, todo se pierde. Entre abre los ojos y mira la lluvia que cae antes de cerrarlos y perderse en la nada y oscuridad. _

Remus John Lupin abrió sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor y luego a la ventana. No hay luz, no hay luna. Miró sus brazos, su cara y cada una de las nuevas cicatrices. Estaba más delgado que antes. Luna llena. Había pasado y con ella se iba también la maldición, hasta el mes siguiente. Quedaron sólo las cicatrices y recuerdos borrosos del dolor. Cerró sus ojos. No había sido un lobo común, un hombre lobo, ahora el también lo era. 

Se alegraba de haber salvado a su hermana y aún más de poder ir a Hogwarts. Al día siguiente, o podría ser que ese mismo día dependiendo de la hora, se iría al colegio. La puerta de la recamara se abrió y una niña de nueve años entró y miró a Remus. 

-¿estás bien? 

-Sí enana.- la chica sonrió. Se adelantó y subió a la cama. Abrazó a su hermano. 

-Está vez no gritaste tanto. Remus sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? 

-Sí, Dany, lo sé. 

-Gracias por salvarme esa vez.- gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que se apresuró a secar.

-Daniela Lizbeth Lupin cada vez que acaba la luna llana y yo despierto me lo agradeces, ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerlo?

-Nunca Remus, porque si no fuera por ti yo sería la mujer lobo… te quiero tanto hermano.- lo abrazó y luego le besó en la mejilla. 

-Yo también te quiero Dany. 

-¿estás seguro de que quieres ir a Hogwarts? 

-Sí.

-Te voy a extrañar… pero recibirás mi agradecimiento después de cada luna llena. 

Remus sonrió y dejó a su hermana entrar en la cama. 

-Gracias Dany, me gustaría recibir la carta. 

-No lo olvidaré, lo prometo. 

-Te creo, ahora a dormir.- Dany se acomodó en las cobijas y abrazó a Remus antes de dormirse. El chico sonrió. Le extrañaría. Además de sus padres ella era la única persona en quien confiaba. 

-Te quiero Dany y gracias a ti.- Remus se acostó, esa noche durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

v Ese fue mi prólogo. El capitulo uno estará arriba muy pronto. Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el primer chap: "Compañeros de aventuras"

Syringen  _A.L.C.S_****


	2. Compañeros de aventuras 1° año

Bueno ya he regresado. Me costó algo de trabajo decidir como quería seguir y trate varios principios. Ojala que les guste. 

*Como espero que ya sepan nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece tal vez sólo la trama pero eso no puedo asegurarlo. 

*Bueno pues este chap esta dedicado a mi mamá que cumple años hoy primero de mayo. 

Ahora les presentó el primer capitulo: 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I**

Compañeros de aventuras

_(Primer año)_

_-No importa lo que pase. Siempre estaré a tu lado.- Dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer.___

_-Todo estará bien.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba más a su hijo. _

_-¿Cómo estará todo bien? Soy un mounstro. _

_-No lo eres.- los dedos de su madre pasaron por su cabello.- Puedes ser cualquier cosa menos un mounstro. Un mounstro es aquel que lastima. Tú salvaste a Dany. ¿O te arrepientes? _

_-¡¡Jamás!!_

_-Eso es hijo. _

_-Pero mam_

_-Tienes que entender que pase lo que pase, seas lo que seas te querremos y los amigos que hagas en Hogwarts sólo serán verdaderos cuando ellos también lo entiendan. _

_-Nunca se los diré. _

_-Nunca digas nunca.- la mujer abrazo aun más a su hijo.- Te amo. _

_-Yo también mamá.- la mujer se separó de su hijo. _

_-Pase lo que pase, recuerda que te… _

-…Quiero.- Remus J. Lupin pasó la manga de su suéter por sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor. Seguía estando de pie a la mitad del pasillo cerca de los últimos compartimientos del tren. ¿Por qué había recordado a su madre en ese momento? Le había visto hacia minutos cuando se despidió de ella. Suspiró. La extrañaría tanto. Al fin y al cabo era su madre y le haría tanta falta con eso de las lunas. Sonrió tristemente. 

Siguió caminando. Todos los compartimientos parecían estar ocupados. Por fin tuvo que detenerse frente al último. Esperaba que ese estuviera vacío. 

Abrió la puerta. Estaba ocupado. Pero era una sola persona, tal vez podría quedarse allí. Miró a la ocupante. Era realmente singular. Tendría su misma edad, sus rodillas estaban sobre el sillón un brazo las rodeaba. El otro detenía las páginas de un libro de color rosa. La niña tenía el cabello rojo brillante amarrado en dos colitas mal trechas, varios mechones se escapaban de ellas, uno de ellos se encontraba en la boca de la chica. Tenía una expresión de ensueño. A su lado en una cesta había un gato color miel con franjas cafés.

-Hola…- dijo no muy seguro.- Perdona por interrumpir, me preguntaba si podía quedarme. Me llamo Remus J. Lupin. 

La niña levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. Remus se sorprendió al ver sus ojos. Eran verdes, grandes y brillantes, llenos de vida, se sintió extraño como si éstos pudieran perforar su alma y ver todo en su interior. Su cara estaba llena de pequeñas pecas que le daban un aspecto aun más infantil. 

-Lily Evans un gusto, por supuesto que puede pasar. Él es Gliku. ¿Entras a primero? 

Remus se apresuró a sentarse frente a la chica. 

-Sí, supongo que tú también. 

-Supones bien. 

-¿Qué leías? 

-Una novela rosa, es una tontería pero ayuda a pasar el rato, pero prefiero otro tipo de historias, demasiada miel para mí.- dijo la chica haciendo una mueca que hizo reír a Remus. Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ambos sostenían la mirada del otro. Hubo un momento en el que Remus no resistió más los ojos de la muchacha. Era como si pudiera leer su cerebro. Una sensación que le daba escalofríos. 

-Todas esas cicatrices…-murmuró. Su expresión era seria. 

-¿Dijiste algo? 

-No sólo pensaba en voz alta- volvió a sonreír.-¿Estás enfermo? 

-Podría decirse. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Algunos lo llamarían enfermedad. 

-Ya veo. Eso es interesante. ¿Qué enfermedad es? 

-Bueno…- Remus comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. 

-¿Si? 

-Yo… bueno… yo…. – la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y al mismo tiempo entraron e inundaron el compartimiento risas. Lily quitó su mirada de Remus y miró a los recién llegados. Remus suspiró aliviado y también giró su vista hacia ellos. Salvado por tres desconocidos. Eso era tener suerte.

-Perdón.- dijo la única chica intentando regresar su respiración a la normalidad.- No sabíamos que estaba ocupado.- Trastabilló y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caer. 

-No importa.- Lily sonreía.- Pueden quedarse si quieren. 

-Es un verdadero placer compartir el compartimiento con una chica tan hermosa.- La pelirroja rió.

-No deberías celebrarle sus gracias.- dijo el último de los tres. 

-Es que su comentarios… bueno de seguro hubiera hecho desvariar a cualquiera. Mira que con esa sonrisa. 

-No le subas los humos.- dijo la chica mientras daba un nuevo codazo a su amigo. – Ya de por si es un pelmazo.

-René.- gritó el aludido. – No hace otra cosa que molestar ya viste James. 

-Los dos son…- un ruido sordo los hizo distraerse y voltearse hacia Lily que había caído de rodillas en el piso. Les daba la espalda. 

-¿Estás bien?- una risa ahogada se escuchó. Gliku (el gato) saltó y comenzó a lamer las manos de su ama. 

-Son muy graciosos.- dijo entre risas Lily. Nadie entendió lo que le pasaba. Se paró rápidamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y aún sonreía reprimiendo la risa. –Lily Evans. 

-René Lynde.- contestó la muchacha. -él de lentes es James Potter, el otro Sirius Black. 

Fue en ese instante en el que Remus se fijó en ella con cuidado y se sorprendió al no haberlo hecho antes. Era alta probablemente de la misma altura que él y parecía sacarle media cabeza a Lily. Sonría ampliamente con los ojos llorosos. Iba vestida de manera estrafalaria. Llevaba una chamarra que resbalaba por sus hombros mal puesta de color verde limón. Abajo se podía ver un chaleco algo arrugado de color café y una playera blanca. Luego llevaba una falda algo rota y roída que parecía haber sido cortada con tijeras a propósito. Era de color rosa pálido y dejaba ver dos calentadores rojos con franjas negras que tapaban las calcetas y caían en desorden sobre unos mocasines sucios y mal abrochados. Pero en la chica no era eso lo único que llamaba la atención. Tenía el cabello lacio y fino de color castaño oscuro que le caía unas pulgadas por debajo de os hombros. La mitad de este estaba peinado (por no decir enredado) en una coleta de donde sobresalían muchos mechones que caían por su cara donde además había un flequillo que le llegaba casi a la punta de la nariz. A eso podías agregarle sus ojos azul celeste que brillaban con mucha fuerza. Su piel estaba algo tostada, pero aunque parecía sacada de alguna loca película todo en ella se veía bonito. Remus no podía explicarlo pero la chica era muy bonita y su aspecto no decía lo contrario. 

-Remus Lupin.- dijo el chico. Al principio se había quedado sorprendido al ver a René, pero luego más al enterarse que Sirius y James no era hermanos. 

Tenían la misma estatura y el cabello de ambos era negro. Aunque el de James estaba todo desordenado, mientras que Sirius… no estaba así. Los ojos de ambos se parecían, aunque fueran de distintos color. Pero lo más sorpréndete es que tenían los mismo gestos. 

-¿No son hermanos?- preguntó Lily mientras se paraba y los inspeccionaba, o eso pensó Remus. 

-No, bueno René es…. 

-No Sirius tú y James.- dijo la pelirroja. 

-¿Él y yo? Pues… de sangre no.- contestó James.- Aunque somos muy buenos amigos. 

Remus también los miraba. René se había sentado junto a Lily y James y Sirius seguían acomodando los baúles. 

-¿no podrías ayudar?- le gruño Sirius a la chica. 

-por una vez en tu vida se un caballero ¿si?

-¡René!

La chica no le hizo caso y siguió hablando con Lily. 

-Bueno entonces… tu chico… digo Rem… Remus… ayúdanos.

-Está enfermo.- chilló Lily.- No pueden pedirle que cargue algo. 

-¿Qué fuiste tú la que le ayudo? 

-La verdad no, pero creo que con su baúl s suficiente.- le dijo Lily a James. Los dos se echaron una mirada de odio. Mientras que Sirius terminaba de acomodar el baúl. Pero en ese momento el tren arranco y el baúl se entre abrió. Una bola de cosas cayeron sobre Sirius.

-¡¡¡Las bombas!!!- gritó René mientras e paraba como si el asiento tuviera una clase de resorte. 

-¡¿Las que?!- preguntó Lily confundida. Se había puesto pálida. 

Sirius estaba en el piso con Lily y James recogiendo cajas y cajas de cosas que, estaba seguro, no estaban en la lista de materiales. 

-Creo que se salieron algunas cosas.- dijo René mientras salía por la puerta abierta del compartimiento. 

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Bueno nuestro armamento. No diremos nada más Remus. – se apresuró a agregar Sirius. 

-Mira Sirius las bengalas se han caído todas, tienes suerte de que no este húmedo.

-Tú debías ayudarme, te dije que tenía el baúl lleno de cosas pero tú no me creías. 

-No pensé que tantas. 

-Mira quien habla él que trae cinco docenas de polvo picapica, bombas fétidas, polvo campanita y miles de cosas más. 

-No fastidies.- James había metido todas las bengalas en una bolsa y las estaba poniendo en el baúl de su amigo.- Sólo son dos docenas de polvo campanita. 

-Que reconfortante, eso aligera el cargamento.- comentó Sirius distraídamente con sarcasmo mientras que aún en cuclillas intentaba atrapar alguna cosa. 

-¿Por qué tantos artículos de broma? 

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron ambos chicos a Remus sin verlo. 

-No sé. Tal vez no sea correcto empezar el año apestando un pasillo. 

-No seas aguafiestas Remus. Lo que queremos son peses más grandes que los pasillos o las paredes. 

-Aunque los pasadizos no están nada mal.- agregó Sirius mientras se paraba y sacudía. 

-¡¡Eres un bestia!! ¿¡Dame eso y fíjate por donde caminas!?

-¿y ahora con quien demonios se esta peleando esa chica?- James se había parado y negaba. -¿Crees que mate a alguien? 

-No, no lo creo. No aún. 

Mientras Sirius y James salían seguidos de cerca por Lily, Remus se paró picado por la curiosidad pero pensando aún "¿Con que clase de locos me fui a encontrar?"

Cuando salió del compartimiento se encontró con una escena que no esperaba. 

René estaba en el suelo con el cabello aún más revuelto (si eso era posible) gritando barbaridades a un chico que yacía junto a ella. A su lado René tenía una bolsa de papel y de ella salía un gas. Remus se preguntó si sería toxico. El chico de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasoso miraba a René también gritando. Sirius y James se habían unido a los gritos. Lily los miraba sin saber que hacer. Una rata de color mantequilla corría por todos lados gimiendo aterrorizada. 

-¡¡¡Tienes dos ojos úsalos!!!

-¡¡¡Tú has chocado conmigo!!!

-¡YO NO HE SIDO PELO GRACIENTO!

-¡¡TENGO UN NOMBRE SALVAJE!!

-¡¡YO TAMBIÉN!!

-¡¡NIÑATA!!

-¡¡ya nos has arruinado una bolsa!!- chilló Sirius. 

-¡¡Nos las pagaras!!

-¡¿Qué son el trío maravilla o una imitación así?!

-Mira… tú… tú… 

-Severus Snape. 

-Snape… te juro que te las verás negras ves esto.- James había tomado la bolsa y la balanceaba frente a las narices del chico.- Esto Severito es un trabajo de toda la vida y TÚ LO estropeaste.

-La verdad señor bromas no me importa. 

-James Potter. 

-¿Qué?- preguntó Snape. 

-Mi nombre es James Potter y más te vale que te cuides niño porque…. 

-¡¡¡SANDY!!!

Dos personas se precipitaron hacia la escena. Un niño bajito y algo regordete con el cabello rubio cortado en forma de tazón (aunque se notaba que éste debía estar algo roto) y una chica alta, más alta que él, y de cabello castaño muy claro corrieron hacia la rata mantequilla que no dejaba de gemir. 

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a quitarle su rata?!- chilló la chica a Snape.

-Mira niña… 

-NO… eres un malvado, Peter no te había hecho nada. 

-Amanda cálmate.- el chico llamado Peter había metido a la rata en la jaula que llevaba y estaba parado junto a ella. 

-Sí niña tengo asuntos que arreglar con éste cabeza hueca.- contestó René bastante furiosa.

-Pues mira que yo también. Le ha robado a Sandia a Peter. 

-¿sandia?- Era la primera vez que Lily se metía a la discusión.- ¿se llama Sandia? 

El chico asintió. Él y Lily parecían estar a la misma altura y por eso no se sentía tan cohibido. 

-¿y tiene el color de la mantequilla? 

-Mi primo la encantó y… 

-¿Sabes que Snapy? Ya me canse ahora estoy harta. Primero el idiota de Siirus tira el baúl, luego tú me atropellas, esta niñata.- Amanda bufó- se pone a gritar como histérica y ahora también eres un ladrón.  

-Sabes bien que no me importa salvaje.

-René Lynde y te juro que…. 

-René cálmate.- Remus le había tomado del brazo y le había empujado hacia el compartimiento. 

-Sí antes de que te hagas daño.- dijo Snape, fue demasiado. René se soltó de Remus y se le tiró enésima al chico. Empezó el caos. Todos gritaban y el pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de un extraño vapor azul. Varios estudiantes llegaron. Algunos de cursos más avanzados intentaban separar a René que había comenzado a golpear a Snape, a Sirius que tampoco había perdió la oportunidad y a James que probablemente si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho. 

-¡CÁLMENSE!- gritó una voz.- ¿Alguien puede decirme que es este vapor? 

Un chico pelirrojo salió de entre la multitud. René le asentó otro puñetazo al chico pero estaba vez potras voces comenzaron a gritar. Tres chicos habían llegado y parecían apoyar a Snape. 

-NO TE METAS BELLA.- la voz de Sirius se alzó entre el tumulto. 

-¡Eres un inconsciente!

-¡No vuelvas a tocarlo o te…!

-¿qué me harás rata? 

-CALLADOS.- todos miraron a James que sostenía aun la bolsa.- Yo que todos ustedes me metería a un compartimiento, creo que esto es toxico. 

Gritos de terror se dejaron oír. Puertas que se golpeaba y volvían abrir, más gritos. A la tal Bella y a Sirius gritarse frenéticamente. A René contra tres chicos que le sacaban por lo menos un cuarto de la cabeza. Lily que ayudaba a James tener gritos a que el gas dejara de salir y él, Remus Lupin, parado allí viendo eso. Peter corría de un lado a otro gritando y su rata chillaba como loca. Amanda estaba junto a él sin decidirse a hacer algo. 

-JURO QUE TE MATARÉ BLACK. 

-LO MISMO DIGO BELLA. 

-NO ME CONCIDERES TU PRIMA. 

-NI TU QUE YO SOY TU PRIMO. 

-SIRIUS ENTREMOS AL COMPARTIMIETNO.- James tuvo que jalar a sus dos amigos dejando la bolsa en el suelo y entrar a un compartimiento. Amanda se había alejado y Peter fue arrastrado por Lily dentro. Cerraron la puerta y abrieron las ventanas. Remus se asomó. Un vapor azul salía de todo el tren. "Se supone que debemos pasar inadvertidos" pensó y luego se dejó hacer en el asiento. 

-¿Qué había en esa bolsa?

-No quieres saber.- contestó James mientras se sentaba junto a René.- No quieres saber. 

-¿Qué es? Anden díganos.- dijo Lily. Mientras estiraba sus piernas y dejaba que Gliku se acercará a Sandia. Por extraño que pareciera se llevaron bien. 

-Bueno hace algunos días le enviaron a mi casa excremento de dragón. – Empezó James.- Lo dejamos secar y le pusimos varias cosas luego llenamos unas cápsulas como las de las bombas fétidas y las metimos en esa bolsa. 

-No teníamos idea para que servían.- dijo Sirius. 

-Cuando me caí Snape las reventó es por eso que empezó a salir gas azul. 

-¿y eso de que es peligroso?- preguntó Peter.- ¿de donde los sacaron? 

-Intuición.- contesto James mientras se metía una rana de chocolate a la boca. 

Remus negó suavemente. No importaba que esas personas estuvieran locos, eran bastante agradables. Suspiró suavemente y se hundió en su asiento. 

-¿Quién era la chica que iba contigo Peter?- preguntó René de pronto

- Amanda Kittredge. 

-Es una persona odiosa.  

-No es tan mala. – comentó Sirius. 

-Sí lo es. 

Después de eso se enfrascó en una conversación sobre dragones. Lily oía emocionada. Hogwarts, mounstros, animales fantásticos,  leyendas y de allí a las cuatro casa de Hogwarts. 

-Estaré en Gryffindor.- dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. Se voltearon a ver discutiendo quien lo había dicho primero. 

-¿Cuáles casas hay? 

-Bueno esta Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherine y Huffelpuff. 

-Slytherine es la peor.- volvieron a decir James y Sirius. 

-Basta de bromas Sirius.

-Yo no he sido si no tú. 

-¿Slytherine?- preguntó Lily.

-Sí, no es la mejor casa y les apuesto lo que quieran a que allí va a dar ese grasiento. ¿Cómo lo conocían? 

-Una simple broma… pero yo me comería un sombrero si Severus Snape no queda en esa casa. 

-A mi me parece que cualquier cosa está bien.- agregó Peter. 

-Yo no iré a Slytherine. No hay nada para mí allí, no me importa lo que diga mi madre. 

-No tienes buenas relaciones con ella ¿verdad?

-Acertaste Remus. Es de ideas fijas, mete cerrada y muy terca. Mala combinación. 

-Exageras. 

-No Lily, él no exagera.- confirmó René.- Espero nunca llegar a estar con unos padres como los de Sirius. 

-¿llegar?- preguntó Remus. 

-Bueno… mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña, desde entonces he estado en muchos internados y con distintas familias. 

-Lo siento.

-No importa Peter, ya me acostumbre. 

-De todas formas espero que quedemos en la misma casa.- comentó Lily para desviar el tema. 

-Eso es lo mejor.

Siguieron hablando. Más tarde llegó la señora con el carrito de los dulces. 

-Saben siempre he tenido curiosidad al respecto sobre las hadas Remus ¿Son lindas?- el licántropo les había estado platicando de las danzas que luego veía. 

-Sí, son brillantes.- contestó. – Y lindas también.- Sirius sonrió. 

-Siempre he querido ver eso, tal vez algún nos lleves a verlo.- dijo René. 

-Puede ser.- al parecer no estaba muy seguro. 

-¿Faltará mucho para Hogwarts?- interrogó Peter a sus compañeros. 

-No lo creo. 

Lily miraba por la ventana. De pronto se giró a sus amigos con los ojos resplandecientes. 

-¡¡¡Hogwarts!!!-gritó señalando la ventana. 

Los cinco chicos se acercaron y miraron el castillo. Era impresionante. 

-¿eso es Hogwarts? 

-Es enorme. 

-Jamie imagina cuantos pasadillos, escondrijos y cosas que descubrir.- murmuró Sirius. 

-Llegaremos en minutos.- dijo una voz en la puerta. Amanda estaba de pie con su túnica puesta.- Mejor se cambian. 

Al parecer todo el vapor azul ya había desaparecido.

-Mira…-comenzó René, pero Lily le tomó del brazo y la jaló.

-Vamos al baño.- le susurró a su amiga. 

Los próximos merodeadores comenzaron a cambiarse. 

-¿Por qué tienes una rata Peter?

-Mi mamá lo creyó conveniente, dijo que sería una buena mascota. ¿Ustedes tiene alguna? 

-Bueno pues al principio quería una lechuza, pero mi padre es un tacaño, así que compró un sapo. Estaba todo arrugado, pero servía de algo… lo entrené para hacer varias cosas.- empezó Sirius mientras se sumergía en una conversación sobre su sapo. 

Remus tembló débilmente. Sintió la mirada de James sobre él. Intentaba ponerse la túnica, pero era varias tallas mayores. 

-¿No es un poco grande?

-Bueno, es que siempre estoy algo enfermo.-trató de excusarse. 

 -Pero no sobrevivió después de eso, así que no tengo más mascotas.- finalizó Sirius. – James tiene una lechuza. 

-Sí, Boris. ¿Y tú Remus? 

-Mi madre es alérgica al pelo, no tenemos ninguna… 

-Las lechuzas no tienen pelo.- cometo Peter. 

-Es alérgica a las plumas también. 

-Nunca había oído algo parecido. Además no creo que estuviera cerca de ella…. 

-Déjalo Peter, está claro que no puede tenerlas.- dijo Sirius. 

Las dos chicas regresaron poco después. El tren fue aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse. Se oyeron muchas voces por el pasillo. Las dos chicas tomaron sus baúles y  salieron dejando a los chicos.

-Bien será mejor irnos. Conociendo a René no nos apartará lugar.- James bajó su baúl y miró a los demás esperando respuesta. Remus y Sirius no tardaron en imitarlo. Peter se quedó de pie y luego se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano. 

-Demonios. Mi baúl está en el otro compartimiento. 

-Pues será mejor ir por él antes de que se lo lleven.- Peter salió corriendo, volvió unos segundos después tomó la caja de su rata y volvió a alejarse. James y Sirius miraron a Remus. Él chico sólo alzo los hombros y salió para alcanzar a Peter. 

-Jamás vuelves a hacer eso.- refunfuñó Sirius mientras caminaba sobándose la cabeza, caminaban sin rumbo buscando a donde ir – A  veces eres algo bruto Peter, como se te ocurre bajar el baúl así. 

-Es que no había otra forma. 

-Ah, no había otra manera que tirármelo encima. 

-Fue un error…- se disculpó. 

-Deberíamos concertarnos en encontrar como irnos. 

-Bueno pues creo que será nadando. 

-¿Por qué dices eso Remus? 

-Pues porque los botes ya se van.- Los cuatro chicos miraron hacia el lago y corriendo hacia los botes gritando. 

Uno de los botes dio vuelta, los demás se detuvieron. Vieron a René pálida en uno de ellos, a Lily a su lado con Amada y otra chica en el bote. 

-¿PRIMERO?- gritó el gran hombre del barco. Los chicos asintieron. 

-TOMEN UN BOTE.- y con esas palabras el bote volvió a girarse. 

-Grandioso comienzo.- se quejó Sirius. 

-Bueno fue una entrada que probablemente nadie ha hecho antes.

-Cállate James, antes de que te tiré al lago.- Se subieron al bote. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo demonios te subieron a esa cosa René?- dijo Sirius cuando llegaron junto al bote de las chicas. 

René había tardado varios minutos en decidirse a subir a un bote.

-Pues… Lily me convenció. 

-Pensé que no le tenías miedo a nada.- dijo una voz chillona a su lado. René se volteó y miró con ira a Snape. – Pero ya veo que te da miedo el agua. 

-No me provoques.- siseó la morena. 

-¿o que harás? No puedes moverte. La salvaje está atrapada. Nadie podrá salvarla esta vez….

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!- René se paró, lo olvidó todo. El miedo, el agua, el bote, nadie podía reírse de eso. 

-no me das miedo. Sigues en un bote y puedo tirarte de él.- Snape sonreía con triunfo. El chico también se había parado. Movió el bote, pero calculó mal, ambos quedaron muy juntos. 

-Esta vez no seré tan buena.- dijo.- te callaré esa boca…

Ya no le importaba la magia, el agua, sólo callar la boca de Snape era suficiente. Pero él fue más rápido. Movió la barca y René perdió el control. Trastabilló y se precipitó hacia el agua, jalando lo único a su alcance… Snape. 

Gritos de alguna parte. Ya no era conciente. Sentía el agua a su alrededor. Como se hundía. Como su victima forcejeaba por subir. El agua fría que empezaba a entumecer sus sentidos. El aire que se iba poco a poco. Miró a Snape e hizo lo único que pudo. Seguía furiosa, ni el agua había quitado el sentimiento. Lo golpeó y luego se dejó hundir. Todo se perdía en las sombras. Dejó en libertad a Snape. Él la había sostenido ahora se hundía cada vez mas. Llevó su mano a la altura de su cuello buscando algo. Oscuridad y luego un grito. Uno que la hizo volver a la realidad. Una mano la tomo y la jaló hacia la luz, el aire, el calor. 

Respiró. Una bocanada de aire lleno sus vacíos pulmones. Chapoteó hasta tomarse del extremo de un bote. La mano que la había sacado la ayudó a subir. Poco a poco regreso a la realidad. Su mente dejo atrás los recuerdos, sus ojos enfocaron de nuevo lo que la rodeaba. Tosió. Lily estaba cerca. Blanca y con los ojos muy abiertos. Amanda la miraba. La otra chica sonrió con tranquilidad.

Estaba en la misma barca que el gran hombre. Este se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros. René miró a Snape y le saco la lengua. Para luego sonreírle a sus amigos. 

-Gracias señor…. 

-Hagrid a secas… de nada... 

-Gracias Hagrid.- René se talló las narices contra una de las mangas. 

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Sirius.

-Claro, sólo necesitaba un baño.- dijo la chica sacudiendo su cabello que salpicó a muchos de los estudiantes a su alrededor. 

Cuando por fin bajaron de los botes René suspiró aliviada. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mascullando cosas como:

-Jamás… jamás… un bote… nunca… tierra… que bueno…

Remus a su lado miraba el castillo. Unas escaleras se alzaban cerca de ellos. Varios de sus compañeros se apresuraban hacia ellas. 

-Creo que será mejor irnos.- aconsejó James ayudando a René a levantarse. 

Empezaron a caminar. René le hecho una última ojeada al lago. Un tentáculo apareció y luego se volvió a hundir. Suspiró. 

-Ya estoy aquí.- murmuró y luego se apresuró a seguir a sus amigos. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias todas las personas que leyeron esto. 

**Aiosami****:** Que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por el rr. 

**Ale: **Sí otra, pero creo que te sonaran los personajes… porque esta es mi nueva versión de LQQDA…. Así que no es nuevo sólo mejorado. Gracias. 

**Daniela Lupin: **De nada, gracias a ti por prestármelo y bueno aunque Dany no vuelva a salir así más que en recuerdos hasta que estén en tercero, será un personaje importante. Gracias. 

**Alicia: **Si el de los sueños no lo dejaré votado… como crees. Pues en verdad no esta tan orientado hacia Remus… sólo el prólogo. Sí yo también dudo que se refiriera a eso… pero… lo deseos se interpretan de muchas maneras. 

**Niniel204: **Gracias. 

Creo que perdí el rr de alguien por los problemas que tuvo ff.net. Perdón ni me acuerdo del nick porque tengo pésima memoria. Perdón. 

El próximo capitulo es "Donde la magia existe". 

Espero verlos allá. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S_


End file.
